fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Efinluka Rowun
Filka (Fuiruka), real name Efinluka Rowun (Iafinruka Roun) is a supporting character from Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden. At the first part of her appearances, she just seems to be a young woman who is part of a secret tribe that has been created to help and support the Priestess and her warriors (Urudai Tribe), but at the truth, she is the princess of Hokkan, cousin of Uruki, and the daughter of Tegiru Rowun. She is familiar with how to do a variety of traditional Hokkan ceremonies such as funerals, and is a trained fighter in the Urudai Tribe's army. She is the one who performs the ceremony to allow Soruen's soul to pass on. Her background is similar to Takiko's; her father wanted a son, and she was shunned for being born a girl (Einosuke realized how wrong this was and tried to atone, whereas Tegiru kept neglecting Filka). After her mother died, she ran away and joined the Odo Tribe. She discovers Rimudo wounded and unconscious and brings him back to her village to try and help him. She is very attracted to him, and being unaware of his relationship with Takiko and her own relation to him, often goes out of her way to exclude the priestess and spend time with him, until she learns that Uruki is her cousin and Takiko is his girlfriend. She wants to help and spend time with the warriors and the priestess, whom she's spent her entire life waiting for. She has a unknown history with Hagas (whom she takes care of), and tells him she is able to reunite him with Teg. She believes that her growing love for Hagas is impossible and unrequited, but later Teg tells her that his brother loved her back. At the end, Filka is all but stated to have married Teg. Their great-grandson, who strongly resembles her, was raised by Emperor Rimudo and appointed heir to the throne after his mentor, who remained single after Takiko's death, died of old age without a direct heir. Personality At the core, Filka appears to be very flirty; at some point she tells Hagas that he should be proud to be around a woman like her. But if the situation requires it, she turns extremely sober and brave; being a very skilled and capable warrior. She has love for Uruki at first sight but once Filka saw Takiko with him she seemed to have given up; as a plus, it was revealed that they're first cousins, so their relationship evolves into a familiar one. The man she develops actual romantic feelings for is the aforementioned Hagas, whom she helped out by giving him a medicinal stone that let him live longer; she's sad and depressed because she believes that he doesn't love her back, but according to Hagas' brother Teg, he loved her back but couldn't tell her since he would die soon. While Filka comes along as morose and ultimately soft-spoken at first sight, she is very talkative and flamboyant and most of the time she is easy-going if not paranoid. Apart from the flirtatious qualities, when she faces the magistrate, Enfiluka acts ultimately courteous and gentle; but despite this, her impulsiveness hasn't quite disappeared yet. Plot Early Life Efinluka is born from Tegiru Rowun's wife, and is a legitimate princess. Tegiru, unsatisfied and disappointed due to the fact that she is not a boy, completely ignores her. Two years before Takiko meets Tegiru in the Hokkan palace, Filka's mother dies. Filka runs away from the court and joins the Odo Tribe, with a strong will to aid the priestess. Meeting Hagas' Death Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters Category:Royalty